Promise Me (Slight Kingcrabshipping)
by Kiwikida
Summary: Kinda sad. Read at your own risk.


_You're a hero, Yusei!_

He didn't think so.

 _Yusei, can you help me with this?_

 _Wow, Yusei, you're a star! How did you do that?_

He didn't get it.

 _Yusei, thank you...for everything._

He didn't understand how they could thank him. He hurt people, he almost killed the woman who had mothered him. He didn't want to know why they thought this, he wanted to understand.

They wouldn't thank him after this. They'd be angry. They'd hate him.

Yusei stared at the weapon in front of him. A silver gun, probably a revolver, sat in his palm. He stared at it, watching the small glimmer of the reflection light on its side. It was in this moment that he found bullets.

Shining, they seemed almost like little golden gems. He let out a small sob of regret, slowly placing the bullets into their designated slots.

Three bullets. He had four chances to do this.

At the least, one.

He gripped the gun shakily in his hand, letting out slow sobs. He didn't want to do this. He shouldn't do this.

But his gut feeling was to do this, and if he didn't, terrible things would happen.

The phone beside him blared white noise. Suddenly, it spoke, "Yusei. Have you loaded the gun?"

"...I've loaded...t-the gun..." He mumbled, his grip staying shaky and uncertain.

"Put it to your head."

Yusei didn't move.

"Do it!"

Letting out a small whimper, he did as told. He put it near his temple, and waited for the next command.

"Shoot."

"I-I...Is there not...another way to keep them safe?" Yusei was grasping at straws, "L-Like due-"

"I have the power to murder them all, Yusei, and a simple little turbo duel won't solve anything. Now shoot the _goddamn_ gun!"

After a small hitch, and another sob, Yusei pulled the trigger.

 _Click._

He had survived the first round. A small breath of relief shot through him, but then he heard the command, "Again."

"I-I can't do this..."

" _Again_."

"Please, I-"

" _AGAIN!_ "

He jumped and pulled the trigger.

 _Click._

He had survived another round. The voice on the phone was agitated. They were angry.

"If it doesn't work next time, you know what'll happen next. Do it again until you can't any more."

 _Do it again until you're dead and can't pull the trigger any more._

Yusei reluctantly pulled the trigger again. It was another blank click.

"Now you know what to do, don't you?"

Yusei stared at the phone. He wished he could turn it off, he wished his brain thought of another option, but the only option he could think of was to pull the trigger.

And when he did, he heard the blast from the bullet and angry shouting.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

 _Jack._

"J-Ja-"

"What's going on?!" The person on the line shouted, and Yusei felt the gun be ripped from his hands as Jack shot perfectly at the mobile, destroying it.

Jack stared angrily down at Yusei. Suddenly, without any warning of his intentions, Jack hugged him tightly.

"You idiot..." He mumbled, petting his friend's head gently.

Yusei cried broken sobs. He couldn't hold it. He thought he was going to die, he thought that he had no other choice.

"Why, Jack?" He shouted, "Why do you find me now, when I'm about to do it?! When I'm about to...to..."

"You clearly didn't want to," Jack's voice was almost monotone, but it held a hint of slight emotion, "you were shaking. Who was on the phone?"

"It was no-"

"Who...was on...the phone, Yusei?" Despite the gaps in his sentence, Jack sounded soft for once.

"...I don't know."

"Look at me."

As Yusei lifted his head up, the tears on his face were wiped away, and he felt a small blush rise on his cheeks, "...They made you, didn't they?"

"Jack...they're going to kill you. All of you. The whole of Team 5D's."

"No, they won't - they wanted to be rid of you, because you're the hero, Yusei, can't you see?" Jack sat beside Yusei, holding him close. He had never done this before, and his voice was more calm than usual, "You're everyone's hero...including mine..."

"I'm not a hero, Jack." Yusei scoffed, "If I was a hero I wouldn't do what I was about to. I wouldn't have almost...let you all down."

"You're a hero, Yusei," Jack mumbled, "you just don't know it yet."

Yusei looked at Jack and saw that he was smiling, gently, and his eyes were somewhat glazed. "Jack..." Yusei murmured.

"Just promise me you won't do that again," Jack frowned a little, "promise me you will tell me if this happens again."

"...You'll know if something happens to me..." He murmured, eyeing Jack's arm, "...we're signers..."

"Promise. Me."

"...I promise."


End file.
